Ergernis
by Marjolein-chan
Summary: LightxL, oneshot. Light irriteert zich eraan dat L telkens zijn duim in zijn mond doet. Hoe kan Light er voor zorgen dat hij het niet meer doet?


**WIEHOOEEE! De eerste nederlandse Death Note fanfic. Het verraste me dat er nog geen een was. Maargoed, hier issie dan. Het is niet veel.. en eigenlijk slaat het nergens op en het is ook best kort, maarja. Ik vond het overigens wel apart om in het nederlands te schrijven. Af en toe vind ik dat het gewoon voor geen meter klinkt. xD **

**En ja, we weten het ondertussen allemaal wel: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

L zit achter zijn computer en bekijkt camerabeelden die te maken hebben met de Kira zaak. Hij brengt zijn duim naar zijn mond toe.

"L, waarom doe je dat toch steeds?" Hoort hij iemand achter hem zeggen. Hij herkent de stem meteen. De stem van Light, zijn metgezel in deze zaak en zijn vriend. Natuurlijk is er altijd nog een kans dat Light Kira is. L sluit dit niet uit. Maar Light is ook zijn vriend, iemand waarvan hij blij is dat hij hem heeft leren kennen. De jongen zit op hetzelfde niveau als L en dus is Light iemand waarmee hij kan praten. Waarmee hij zijn ideeën kan delen.

Hij negeert Light zijn vraag en richt zijn aandacht weer op het beeldscherm recht voor zich. Na een tijdje stelt Light de vraag opnieuw. "L, waarom doe je dat toch steeds?" De man besluit de vraag weer te negeren.

Hij weet het zelf niet. Hij weet zelf niet waarom hij het doet. Het is een gewoonte. _Misschien kan ik beter nadenken als ik het doe. Ik kan me meer en beter concentreren. Ja, dat is het. Maar alsnog.._

Hij begint op zijn duim te bijten en hoort dan iets achter hem in beweging komen. Voetstappen komen zijn richting in en voordat hij het weet heeft iets zijn pols te pakken. Hij kijkt achterom en ziet Light daar met een geïrriteerd gezicht staan. De hand heeft zijn pols nog steeds vast en trekt dan de hand bij zijn gezicht vandaan, zodat de duim niet meer in L zijn mond zit. De zwart harige man kijkt Light verbaast aan.

"Ik vroeg je wat," zegt Light. "Dus negeer mijn vraag niet en geef gewoon normaal antwoord."

L zucht en Light buigt voorover, zodat zijn gezicht gelijk staat aan die van de zwart harige man. Light maakt oogcontact, maar L draait zijn hoofd van hem vandaan en concentreert zich op een plek ergens achter Light.

"L?" vraagt Light. De man reageert niet, maar blijft staren naar de plek. "L?" vraagt hij nogmaals. Maar L reageert niet.

Hij pakt de man zijn kin vast met zijn vrije hand en draait zijn gezicht naar die van hem toe, zodat beide mannen oogcontact maken. "Antwoordt, L," zegt hij wat zachter dan de vorige keren.

"Ik weet het niet, Light-kun," zegt L eerlijk.

Light maakt een geluidloze 'O' en kijkt naar L op een manier die de man nog nooit heeft gezien. Light zijn gezicht heeft een zachte, maar toch ook droevige uitdrukking.

Light laat de pols los, maar houdt de kin nog vast. Beide mannen kijken elkaar nog een tijdje aan. "Het spijt me," zegt hij opeens.

"Waarom?"

"Omdat ik zo reageerde. Dat was niet mijn bedoeling. Ik weet niet wat me overkwam," zegt Light terwijl hij met zijn duim L's wang streelt.

De zwart harige man kijkt hem geshockeerd aan, zijn ogen wijd, zodat het bijna lijkt alsof ze uit zijn oogkassen kunnen vallen.

"Ik denk.. dat het komt doordat ik met iets zit. Iets wat ik je eigenlijk niet wil vertellen, maar ik weet dat ik het een dezer dagen toch zal moeten vertellen, omdat ik het niet meer langer kan achterhouden voor je."

L kijkt hem onbegrijpelijk aan. Light, die de wang nog steeds streelt, gaat zachtjes met zijn duim over de man zijn lippen. Hij komt tot de conclusie zat ze verbazingwekkend zacht zijn, zachter dan hij ooit had kunnen dromen. L, die nog steeds een beetje in shock is, sluit zijn ogen langzaam en zucht. Dan opent hij ze weer en kijkt recht in Light zijn ogen, die lijken te glinsteren in het donker.

Light leunt voorzichtig naar voren en neemt L zijn wangen tussen zijn handen. Hij stopt als hun lippen elkaar bijna raken. Light voelt L snel ademen. Ze blijven een tijdje zo zitten, naar elkaar kijkend. Light is de eerste die actie onderneemt. Hij laat hun neuzen en voorhoofden elkaar raken.

"Ik hou van je, L," zegt Light voordat hij zachtjes zijn lippen op die van de oudere man drukt. Vier ogen sluiten tegelijkertijd en Light begint zijn mond zachtjes tegen die van L te kneden. Zijn handen vinden een weg naar L's achterhoofd. Dan is het L die zijn mond voorzichtig opent. Light begrijpt de hint en ook hij opent zijn mond en duwt voorzichtig zijn warme tong naar binnen. Hij masseert de tong met de zijne, terwijl zijn handen over het lichaam van de zwartharige man zwerven.

De zoen wordt langzamerhand steeds vuriger. L gooit zijn armen om Light zijn nek als Light zijn kaak begint te zoenen. Ook zijn nek blijft niet onaangetast. Hij likt, kust, bijt waar hij maar kan, terwijl de zwartharige man steeds harder kreunt.

"L-Light.. Ah, Light!"

"Hmm?" Zegt de brunette, terwijl hij L zijn oor likt.

"Niet stoppen, ga door," hijgt L.

"Beloof je het dan niet meer te doen?"

"Wat?"

"Op je duim bijten."

"Ja, ga nou maar door," zegt hij ongeduldig.

Light grijnst even, maar gaat dan verder met wat hij aan het doen was. Het geen wat hij al zo lang wil. En eindelijk, eindelijk is het hem gelukt. Hij is blij dat zijn liefde niet eenzijdig is, maar van beide kanten afkomstig is. _Ik moet wel de gelukkigste man op aarde zijn._

* * *

**Did you like it? (:  
En ja, er zullen denk ik wel mensen vragen om een lemon te schrijven, maar sorry jongens.. nee. Dit vind ik wel genoeg, eerlijk gezegt. Sowieso kan ik geen lemons in het nederlands schrijven, alleen in het engels, lol. **

**REVIEWWWW :3**


End file.
